


I Could Never Get Enough of You

by arctichorizons



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: 107 sex scene continued, A Bit of Fluff, Also a bit of Angst, F/M, First Time, Smut, cus it’s outer banks, how can there not be angst, john b is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctichorizons/pseuds/arctichorizons
Summary: there was no john b smut on ao3??? so i thought; y’all can definitely count on me to deliver;)His mouth was on hers, and this time the kiss was full of desire, lust and need. It was everything but slow. This time, it was furious as he pushed her tongue with his. He kissed her neck once more before whispering into her skin.“You ready?”“I am ready, John B.”
Relationships: Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge
Comments: 21
Kudos: 115





	I Could Never Get Enough of You

**Author's Note:**

> literally just a continuation of the jarah sex scene we never got to see...
> 
> also basically my dirty fantasies about chase stokes, but i’m not really the big celebrity-fic-writer, so this is just what i can come up with.
> 
> !NB!  
> this hasn’t been beta-read, so don’t mind if there’s any typos...

“I have a question for you.”

“Shoot.”

He sat down on the floor beneath the open window. “So, um...” She smirked a little at his awkwardness. Of course she knew what he was about to say. He always stuttered like that when it came to talking about relationship stuff. But when it was her turn to feel insecure, her turn to show her true colours in a moment of taking chances on each other, he was always dead serious. And sweet mother of Jesus; she loved that about him. Always putting her needs first. Prioritising her. He’d rather be uncomfortable as hell while she stayed in her comfort zone, than her being totally out of it. That was something Topper never understood.

“Have you ever...?” he awkwardly tried to finish his question.

“No. I haven’t,” she answered before bringing him to say the magic word.

He just nodded slowly. She couldn’t really figure out what he thought about it.

“Does that freak you out?” she asked.

“No, actually.”

“I mean, it’s not like there haven’t been chances-“

“I’m sure you’ve had plenty of chances,” he scoffed.  _ Smooth boy. _

“I say that I want to... and I- I think that I want to... But when that moment comes-“

“Think you’re gonna loose control?”

“No, I guess that I’m afraid that you’ll see who I am. And that you won’t like it.”

The last sentence came out as a whisper. She’d only been with this boy for a couple of days, and she was already telling him her worst fear, what had been chasing her her whole life from when she started seeing boys. Never a dull moment...

He just smiled at her. That sweet smile that she could never resist replying to with one of her own.

“You gettin’ ready to bail now? Is that what’s going on? You just gonna take off and leave me here in the bell tower?” he joked and she laughed at him. Although it was obvious that there was some sort of worry beneath the fun. There always was with John B.

She chuckled. “You never know. Preemptive strike.”

“I like the strategy. Hit hard, hit first,” he said as he grabbed a lighter from his pocket.

“Gotta keep you on your toes,” she kept it going as he lit up two candles on the floor.  _ What exactly are you doing, John B.? _

“I guess so.”

“What about you? Was it special for you?” she asked him. She didn’t know who she wanted to know. She just did. Now she was aware that he was very much  not  a virgin, she felt like she had to know just a bit about it. Just a bit.

“Oh, it was, um... it was... it was super special, yeah. Tourist from Cincinnati. We met at a party. And five minutes into it, she just... asked.”

Sarah didn’t really know what to make of that. “Straight shooter.”

“Yeah,” he scoffed. “And, uh... so we went back to her condo, and it lasted a total of 25 seconds.” That number came with a little hand gesture. Obviously something he wasn’t proud of. Understandable.

“Marathon,” she said only to make him feel better.  _ Sure. _

“And then you and JJ high-fived.”

“No,” he said, eyes turned away from hers. Definitely not good.

“I felt like shit.”

“Kind of thought all boys just wanted to hook up with anyone, anytime, anywhere.”

“Yeah, I just ended up gettin’ wasted.”

She smiled and lowered herself from the crate she had been sitting on to the floor beside John.

“Then we’ll wait,” he said, smiling. She smiled back. Again, this boy. Always putting her first. She didn’t know if she liked the thought of John intentionally bringing her up here to hook up. The fear came up in her, she wanted to trust him, obviously. It wasn’t exactly unclear what he wanted right now, but the fact that he didn’t push her - just told her that they could take it completely in her tempo - just made her feel safe; secure. Something felt right, something fell into place.

“Thank you,” she said and hoped that it sounded as sincere as she wanted it to. She took it as a success when he laid his hand on her thigh to take her hand into his. And there and then, she just took a decision. No more running. No more running from herself, from her fears or from people she deep down didn’t ever want to run from.  _ No more. _

Sarah smiled, leaned forward and grabbed the cloth around his neck, drawing his mouth to hers. Gosh, those lips never tasted sweeter. She gave him another kiss, pushing at his tongue. Then she leaned more forward, pressing at his chest until he obliged and lied down.

“Hi,” he smiled against her mouth sounding positively surprised.

“Hi,” she mumbled back.

She was now straddling him, feeling him between her legs. Clearly, he was full of anticipation already.

“Are you sure?” he needed to know before going there.  _ Thank you, John B., for always needing to know that I’m okay. _

“Positive,” she whispered pressing down on his growing bulge while leaning down to kiss him again, capturing his mouth with closed eyes. Then she felt a light touch as he gently dragged the strap of her top down over her shoulder.

She almost shuddered. Even with his right hand in that ugly cast, this boy just did something to her. Something she had never felt with anyone before. Something that made what they were about to do right all the way through. And this time she was sure that she wasn’t going to bail. So she sat up, took a deep breath and blowed out the candles.

She waited a second before coming back down onto him. They met in another languid kiss... Then all of a sudden, he grabbed her, turned them around and gently laid her down so that she was now beneath him.

“Wow, there,” she whispered.

“Would this be okay?” he just asked, took a chance and placed himself onto her, got settled between her legs before waiting for her answer. It was okay this time, though - he knew what she was going to say.  _Yes, please_.  He knew her.

Then his lips were on hers again, and he kissed her with a striking intensity before trailing his mouth down her neck. She bit down on her lower lip.  _Gosh_ ,  she loved it. The combination of his hands, his kisses and his body on hers was just almost too much to handle. She was starting to fill up with need.

She tugged at the hem of her top, getting brave here in the darkness, and pulled it over her head. She could literally  _ feel  _ him smiling before he grabbed her breasts and gently sucked a mark onto the soft skin above them. 

She couldn’t help the little sound that escaped her, he just felt so  _ good _ . That seemed to encourage him as he ground down into her hips. She didn’t care about anything else than the feeling of him above her when she took hold of his shirt and drew it over his head. Then he rose up to stand on his knees, and she trailed her hands down his chiseled chest as he started unbuttoning her skirt, then dragging the denim down her legs and tossed it to the side where it joined their shirts.

Then he suddenly hesitated, and she couldn’t see his face in the dark, but she imagined his adoring eyes exploring the girl beneath him. He placed a hand on her lower abdomen, slowly sliding his thumb beneath the hem of her thong.  _ What the hell was taking him so long? _

Impatience got hold of her, and she leaned up to open his shorts. Kissed him as she got the button up, sucked a mark into his neck and she tugged down the zipper.

He leaned down till his mouth were right over her ear.

“Slow,” he whispered.

Then he straightened up again and took hold of her wrist, placing her open hand right the same place his had been a moment ago on her body. He then guided her downwards and she wrapped her fingers around his shorts. She bit her lip as they dragged them down together. _ No turning back now. _

They were there in the darkness now both in just underwear.

Then he let her hand go, she took it as if he wanted it to be entirely her own decision. She took it; didn’t wait to think twice. It was now, she was sure this time. She slowly took hold of the hem of his boxer-tights with both hands. She closed her eyes as she dragged them down in one quick stroke.

A sigh came from him, and she chuckled a bit.

“You still okay?” he made sure, and she was kind of surprised that he was able to still concentrate on her needs when all the blood in his body clearly flew directly to his erection.

“Yeah, I just never really...”

“You’ve never touched...?” he said obviously surprised.

“No. No, not really.”

“Okay, I’ll just let you...” He cleared his throat. “Do it in your time.”

“Yeah... Thank you.”

“Just...” He lowered his voice and she could almost hear the smirk in his tone when he spoke again. “Let me know if you need any help.”

“I sure will,” she said and bit down on her lip again. She once more let her hands trail down his chest, feeling his heartbeat, his breath. Fast.

His hands once more came onto her body, this time he started to drag down her underwear - making it a bit hard to concentrate on anything other than his fingertips against her skin.

Then pulled herself together and drew her hand down a bit more, but came to a stop right when she felt a little bit of hair. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, that she was about to bail on him. It was just usual nerves - touching a man for the first time wasn’t exactly something she had been told was easy.

“Um... Might, uh... need that help a bit?”

“Alright, princess,” he grinned as he once more gently took her wrist to guide her.

“You know I don’t-“ She was interrupted; he placed her hand right at the base and she shuddered a little before relaxing into it and finishing her sentence. “-like to be called that...”

He didn’t answer. Just took her other hand up to his mouth, kissed it before he moved on to place it next to the other one. He didn’t push her further for now, he waited until she was comfortable enough to move on her own. She just convinced herself, this was John B., there was nothing to be afraid of, ashamed of or insecure about. It was just him and her.

Then, in the spur of the moment, grabbed around him with one hand while she placed the other around his neck, pulling him down onto her. He landed right between her parts, pushing into her, although he hadn’t even entered yet. His mouth was on hers, and this time the kiss was full of desire, lust and need. It was everything but slow. This time, it was furious as he pushed her tongue with his. He kissed her neck once more (making her sigh out as he ground into her), before whispering into her skin.

“You ready?”

“I am ready, John B.”

Then he gave her one more deep kiss before he guided himself into her.

“Ooooooooh, my God...” she breathed out. It was painful, but painful in just the right way. It wasn’t too much, although she had to make him wait just a few seconds before he started moving. But when he did - boy, it was good. He started slow, just letting her adjust to the feeling of having a cock inside of her, then he started picking up the pace. It was like a drug, like she couldn’t control herself or the moans that escaped her lips. Her hands were all over him, scratching his back, running her fingers through his hair, grabbing and pulling the strands.

He thrusted in, faster and faster, building up the heat. It just became too damn much, she couldn’t keep it in her anymore, and she cried out as she began to spasm around him. He buried his face in her neck, gruntingly restraining himself from coming until she did.

Then he brought a hand down, snaked it between her legs and pressed down on her clit, and that was just enough for her. She came with another cry, clenching her legs around him. He let her ride out her wave just before he let loose and came inside her with a groan. He kissed her as he slowly came to a stop.

“Oh... my... God...” she panted. He just answered with collapsing onto her.

“Hey, John,” she said and grabbing his neck to draw his face up to hers.

“Hey, Sarah,” he said with the most handsome voice she had ever heard. Almost made her forget what she was about to tell him.

“That was... absolutely amazing.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Definitely.”

She smiled even though she knew he couldn’t see it. Then she kissed him, slow and passionately trying to commemorate all the things that she felt in that moment. She hoped it worked. He drew away, getting short of breath, and just rested his forehead against hers, caressing her cheek.

She didn’t want to ruin the moment, but...

“Hey, um... could you maybe...?”

“Oh, yeah, uh... Sorry,” he said, let go of her face to lean on his arms before he pulled out of her.

She couldn’t keep out the sound that came from her when he did.

He made sure she was in underwear before he lit up the candles again. He was so beautiful as he stood there in the soft, warm light, only in his boxers. She realised she was a pretty lucky girl.

He laid down next to her, and she curled into his side as he put an arm around her and placed a kiss on her forehead. She was just about to come with a witty comment when he broke the silence.

“Did we just forget about protection?”

She chuckled. “Yeah, we did,” she said, knowing he would get anxious. The hand that was playing with her hair immediately stopped.

“Fuck,” he said not even knowing how to get into that conversation.

“Don’t worry, I’m just messing around with you, I’m on the pill,” she laughed, and it didn’t take more than a second for him to join in, though not before he had made an astoundingly dramatic face.

“You little...” he said as his hands started tickling her all over her body making her squeal and wriggle on the floor. It quickly came to a stop though, when he took her face in his hands and kissed her again.

“You just can’t get enough, huh, John B.”

“I could never get enough of you, Sarah Cameron.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was so much fun to write. idk, the characters just come so easily to me, ig. it’s also a rlly good distraction from the fact that i’ll have to wait a whole YEAR for season two... anyways! let me know if you liked it, and if you’d like more from this fandom?
> 
> xx, peace out, lots of LOVE to you all! <33  
> \- marie


End file.
